


Public Displays of Affection

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pyrruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously though.” Yang leaned over the table, chin propped on her fist. “There’s gotta be at least a foot difference here. How did you guys even manage enough smooching to get in trouble with Goodwitch?”</p>
<p>Both Ruby and Pyrrha went bright red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

“Oh.” Pyrrha murmured, trying to sink into her seat.

“Uh, well…” Ruby tugged at the collar of her shirt. “That’s- It’s-”

“None of our business.” Weiss finished succinctly.

“Oh come on.” Yang scoffed. “You can’t sit there and tell me you’re not curious too. All I can think of is a stepladder!”

Weiss scowled. “None of our business.” She repeated firmly. “Right Blake?”

“Hm?” The Faunus had been eyeing Ruby and Pyrrha, obviously sizing them up, and hadn’t heard anything past Yang bringing up the question of kissing logistics.

“Out voted!” Yang crowed, sitting up and punching the air.

“Hey!” Squawked Ruby. “Doesn’t my vote count?”

 “Not when you’re part of the thing we’re voting on.” Settling back down Yang laced her fingers before her face and peered over them at her prey, grinning with mischief.

“Now spill, how the heck do you two do it?”

Pyrrha glanced helplessly down at Ruby.

Ruby sighed and shrugged. “She won’t drop it if we don’t.” She turned a glare on her sister. “And she’d better drop it once we do.”

“Sure sure.” Yang promised eagerly as the rest of the table leaned in closer with interest.

Clearance having been given, Pyrrha took over.

“The first method.” She explained. “Requires locating a suitably out-of-the-way stretch of wall, and then-”

“It could also be tree or whatever.” Ruby added.

“-the initial boost to bring to bring us on eye level, allowing Ruby to place her legs around my waist-”

“Looks silly, I know.” Ruby chuckled embarrassedly. “Feels a lot more romantic though.”

“-continued counter pressure of the wall allowing me to free up one arm for other use-”

“Stop.” Croaked Yang.

“Stop, stop please. I didn’t come here looking to hear exactly how my sister likes getting pinned to a wall.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have asked!” Ruby snapped.

“ _Exactly._ ” Groused Weiss, trying to cover for the fact that she’d been listening quite intently up till then. “This whole topic is absolutely ridiculous-”

“What about the other method.” Blake couldn’t help but ask. “If you don’t mind sharing?”

The question made both red heads smile.

Silver eyes twinkled. “Wanna just show ‘em?”

Pyrrha beamed and bent down, cradling Ruby’s cheek with one hand as they indulged in a slow and languidly affectionate kiss.

When they pulled apart again it was to find Yang hiding under the table, Weiss and Blake staring in shock.

“..That makes sense.” Blake managed to note after a while.

“Nngh.” Weiss contributed smartly, still staring.

Yang’s head peeked over the edge of the table cautiously. “Is it safe? Or are you two going to go back to traumatizing me?”

Ruby spluttered and wadded up her napkin, chucking it at her sister with all her might.

“It’s your own fault for asking, Yang!”


End file.
